


[英熊] 無題

by Anonymous



Category: fefe0826
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: #萬聖節應景"短"文#極短





	[英熊] 無題

東柱輕輕地枕在煥雄的腿上，看著車窗外的灰茫的景色。  
是不是下雪了？

“...我好餓。” 東柱嘟噥著，抓起煥雄的手啃咬，彌補著飢腸轆轆。“ 而且好冷。”  
“痛...” 煥雄忍耐著那像小動物磨牙般的痛楚，安慰地撥了弟弟的頭髮。  
“我的血...東柱不能喝啊...，再忍一下，至少再過兩站我們就下車，然後...我就幫你抓隻野兔，好不好？”

其實煥雄心裏清楚野生的兔子哪是那麼容易抓的，隨著列車一路前往冷冽的北國，沿途的風景越發荒涼，深綠的樹梢逐漸覆上紛白。

能不能找到生物都是個問題...

不過這也是為什麼他和東柱會搭上這班列車的緣故。  
東柱在吸血的時候被人發現了，無論如何他們都得逃離，逃到一個再也沒有人會傷害他們的地方...

煥雄無語地看向遠方、看著飛快劃過眼前的斑駁色彩，像是沒有未來一樣。  
已經太久了，他忘記自己為什麼成為了一個吸血的怪物，也忘了什麼時候他遇到了東柱，然後他們就一直、一直在一起。

煥雄彎下身去抱著東柱，東柱似乎也感覺到了什麼，像是回應般，他緊握著煥雄的手。  
如果肚子不餓的話，真希望時間就停止在這靜謐的一刻。

\----

當煥雄看到那隻困在捕獸籠裡的雪兔時，眼睛都發亮了。  
但隨之而來的恐懼，立刻爬滿了他的背脊。

逃了這麼遠，最終還是逃不出人類的活動範圍嗎？

從肚子傳出的咕嚕聲讓他陷入了躊躇。  
東柱一定餓壞了，而他真的很希望看見弟弟開心的樣子，這比什麼野鼠還是蛇之類的好多了，如果是這隻可愛的雪兔，那該多好啊...

但偷取人類的獵物是不被允許的，不但會暴露蹤跡，更糟的是，自己也可能會成為人類的獵物。

煥雄想到東柱還躲在冰冷的穀倉裡等著自己回去，果然說什麼也不能讓弟弟失望。  
心一橫，他快步地跑向那個捕獸籠，打算快點搶了就跑。

突然，腳底一坍，一堆枯枝落葉混著雪跟煥雄摔進一個大坑。  
背脊傳來的劇痛讓煥雄立刻暈了過去。

\----

”醒了？“

煥雄咕溜圓滾滾的大眼瞪著眼前這個穿著白大褂的男子。

”看來是醒了。“ 那個男子轉過身去拿了一杯裝滿血紅液體的杯子走了回來。  
”用吸管會喝嗎？“ 他說。

煥雄想動一動身體，這才發現自己成大字型被捆在床上。  
”可...可以放開我嗎？我可以自己喝。“

戴著眼鏡的男子寵溺地笑了笑，他將病床升起，好讓煥雄可以坐起身。  
”你需要多休息。“ 說著，他把吸管推到煥雄面前 ” 而且可能有輕微骨折，所以不要動比較好。“

猶豫再三煥雄還是受不了鮮血的誘惑，湊近了小口小口喝了起來。  
男子看著好看的動物進食，滿足地笑了。

突然煥雄想起了什麼。  
”那個，雖然很謝謝你，但我必須要找回一個東西，還是...可以請你放開我嗎？“

”你說的東西...是那個叫東柱的紅髮弟弟嗎？“

煥雄震驚地看著眼前的男子，自己擔心的事情果然發生了嗎？

”我把他丟給Leedo養了，因為籠子裡的雪兔是他的，所以讓他去餵最合適了。“ 

”Leedo? “ 煥雄有點不明所以。

”你不是要偷兔子給東柱嗎？“ 男子把杯子推到煥雄眼前，示意他再多喝點。 ”結果你自己摔進了那個用來抓小白虎的陷阱裡。是東柱找到你，還找人救你出來。“

煥雄雙頰通紅，他沒想到一直以來由他呵護的弟弟竟反過來照顧自己了。

”東柱說你叫作煥雄。“ 男子捧起煥雄的臉 ” 還有你要叫我Ravn哥。然後，以後肚子餓了就來找哥，哥會給你食物的，知道嗎？“

”...你也是吸血鬼嗎？“

”不是，我是醫生。“ 

”那為什麼要叫你哥？“

”因為你外表看起來比較可愛。“

“…”

\----

End


End file.
